whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Huang-Marr Biorg Project
The Huang-Marr bio-organism interface project '''is a secret and highly unethical research program conducted by members of the Aesculapian Order and Orgotek. Its discovery in 2120 caused a massive scandal for the Psi Orders. Origins The project originated with Dr. Abel Marr and Dr. Ella Huang of the Aesculapians and Celia Wu of Orgotek, under the direction of Aesculapian Gustav Beitz at the Montressor Clinic. The goal of the project was to boost the capabilities of psions to match those of Aberrants using advanced biotech implants. In 2117, Beitz suggested enhancing the implants with Taint, leading Wu to leave the project. She was replaced by her deputy, Horace Meeks. Beitz maintained the secrecy of the project by communicating with subsitiary sites under the pseudonym "Minerva." The conspirators also infiltrated Schilltronix AG, a Swiss company with large-scale operations in the Blight Zone, to transfer materials between Aesculpian and Orgotek facilities. Their main bases of operation included the Montressor Clinic and Eyrie Station. Beaulac Clinic The Huang-Marr research facility on Luna was based in the Aesculapians' Beaulac Clinic under the director of Dr. Jerzy Grabowski, with the aid of Doris Ashiluna and Heinrich Mangels. The clinic implanted bioapps into unwilling and heavily drugged psion test subjects such as Dr. Malachi Ross. Neutral residents of Olympus were also kidnapped and used to test the biotech, or to manufacture more of it. Grabowski insisted on "field-testing" some of his subjects, which resulted in the collapse of Olympus' Freak Alley. Another test subject was killed in the Aberrant attack on Cantor Station and his body recovered by Norca agents, leaving a public record of his modifications. These setbacks lead Grabowski to relocate most of the Huang-Marr project resources to Earth or Mars, but a side project based at Boltzmann Station was left in place. Grabowski himself was detained, but executed by a taint-addled Ross before he could be questioned. Boltzmann Station Members of Orgotek conducted a spin-off project at Boltzmann Station, collaborating with captive Aberrants Anders Nash and Fiore while researching ways of securing the OpNet against Aberrant sabotage. Both the Aesculpian Covenants Clinic and Orgotek's subsidiary Linma Telecom were involved in the research. Eyrie Station Detailed (and deeply incriminating) records of the Huang-Marr project were kept on Eyrie Station, and this was the bolt hole Beitz, Huang and Meeks retreated to when the project was exposed. The Chromatic attack on Earth nearly wiped out this evidence, but agents of the Aeon Trinity were able to capture Huang alive and recover the data before the station was destroyed. Fallout As information about the Huang-Marr conspiracy gradually became public, the Aesculapian Order faced the heaviest scrunity. They feared a repeat of the Chitra Bhanu purge was in the offing. Orgotek also faced questions about the extent of its involvement in the project. A series of public hearings at the United Nations offices on Luna attempted to clarify the degree to which proxies Matthieu Zweidler and Alex Cassel were complicit, or even aware, of the conspiracy. The Chromatic attack and the sudden reappearance of an Upeo wa Macho teleporter diverted some degree of public scrutiny from the conspiracy, but the Psi Orders still pursued an intensive PR campagin to restore public confidence in all psions. References *TU: Darkness Revealed 1: Descent into Darkness' *TU: 'Darkness Revealed 2: Passage Through Shadow' *TU:' Darkness Revealed 3: Ascent into Light''' Category:Trinity Universe Category:Trinity